My Secret
by Toeba Saki
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to Owned! Rated M for graphic sex. Four years later what drastic change in feelings can happen to a seemingly happy couple? How can it build up something new? Something that should be hidden for eternity, but suddenly breaks free.
1. Her

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia and Aira.**

**A/N: Here I was, saying there will be no sequel to Owned. Ah, I just got this idea listening to a song. It's AU, cause… ah, you'll see. I won't spoil the surprise! I have no notes, just that… I almost cried and I had a really bad feeling when I reread this. The emotions are so intent, so clear that it shocked me I could write something like this. I think it's really something that… lives. My best work so far, I think. Please, read and review.**

_**Her**_

Millenia and Piccolo were heading towards the Son's house. They were living happily with their daughter, Aira. The little girl had the beauty and the eyes of her mother, but her hair was sapphire blue, the same as Goku's mother's – according to what Millenia said. She was a charming little princess and she had her father wrapped around her little finger as soon as she giggled at him. It was the child's fourth birthday, and they were having a garden party with the others.

When they arrived, the little girl was greeted with presents and a huge chocolate cake. When everyone had cake, Millenia walked over to her elder nephew, Gohan. She hadn't seen him in two months and she wanted a chat with him. He was standing with his back to the wall, and Millenia stood next to him. The boy seemed tense, but she didn't really pay attention to it, she guessed he must be stressed over something, like he usually was.

"Hey, Gohan." She smiled at him. He didn't meet her eyes, as he stared at the ground.

"Hi, Millenia." He replied timidly.

"You're not calling me aunty anymore?" The Spirit Fighter asked cheekily. She was happy to be around her family and her nephew who had grown into a fine man over the four years. She still remembered the image of that cute, but serious little boy she first met and sparred afterwards.

"No, why, would you prefer that?" He asked. As polite as ever, Millenia noted to herself.

"You can call me whatever you want, Gohan." She said, glancing at the others. Piccolo was playing with Aira, Goku was laughing at the craziness the little Goten performed, and Chichi was her usual self, ordering everyone around. "So, you're going to be nineteen in a month, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded, and took her hand in his trembling one suddenly. He stroked the top of it with his thumb then he let it go, and stared at the ground again. Millenia blinked, but she continued anyways.

"And I'll be twenty-three a week after that. Funny how time flies. You grew up." The young man finally looked into her eyes.

"Millenia, could I talk to you alone?" He asked quietly, his voice quivering with a strange emotion. His aunt chuckled melodiously.

"Sure thing, Gohan." The boy nodded, letting a deep sigh out then took off. Millenia followed curiously.

"What is the big deal, hm? Is it about girls?" She smirked, winking; wondering why was her nephew so nervous.

"Sort of." He answered, as his usually bright eyes took on a distant gaze.

They touched down in the woods, in the small clearing they used to talk in whenever Millenia visited them.

"So, what is it, Gohan?" She asked. He turned to look at her, taking in every inch of her body as he swallowed. She hasn't changed any; she was as beautiful as ever. Even after having Aira, she kept her slim frame. Her emerald eyes shone with their usual happiness, and her long red hair waved around her, caressing her long thighs. His intent stare made her take a hesitant step back. "What's wrong?"

"Millenia…" He breathed, closing the small distance between them with a step. His eyes glazed over slightly, as he stared into hers. His cheeks were flushed and Millenia could clearly hear his quick heartbeat. She stood there, paralyzed by his closeness. His rapid breathing was hot against her lips and it made her shiver. He caressed her hand with his own trembling one then he trailed it up her arm to her shoulder, slightly gracing the side of her breast, gasping silently when he did so. Millenia couldn't understand him, why was Gohan acting so…

Her train of thought was delayed by him suddenly sneaking his arms around her waist as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Millenia couldn't move, she just stood there, waiting for him to finish kissing her. She couldn't just push him away, her beloved nephew, could she? So she waited patiently, her mind only screaming one question: WHY?

His hands were caressing her back sweetly as he moved his lips, slightly nibbling on hers. His body was pressed against hers, and she could easily feel his growing thrill. When he finally let her go, she stared into his passion-flushed face with utter shock.

"Gohan… why… why did you do that?" She asked quietly. She just simply couldn't believe that her nephew… kissed her… it wasn't right…

"Millenia…" He started, licking his lips slightly. His voice was a low, throaty whisper and dulled by emotions as he spoke her name. "I'm in love with you…"

"No… you… you're my nephew, Gohan. You can't love me that way…" She stepped back, shaking her head. Deep down, she knew it was true, by the look he gave her.

"I'm not really your nephew… you're not the sibling of my father… we're not bound that closely… it's… it's not wrong…" He tried desperately, walking towards her. He reached for her arm but she stepped back again. He stopped, understanding what she meant, and just looked in her eyes. He stood there, the wind slightly blowing his hair and he continued. "I'm in love with you… and I hate the fact that another man has you already…" The pain in his eyes made Millenia soften.

"Gohan… you have to understand… I don't love you more than I should my nephew. I'm in love with him…" She walked closer, and hugged him, stroking his black hair. A few tears made their way down her cheeks as she realized just how much she had hurt him.

Gohan cried; he felt more pain than ever in his life. His love had been rejected this easily. He cursed at his foolish heart for falling in love with her. His shoulders shook as he wept miserably, embracing the woman who has conquered his heart.

I still remember that day clearly. I'll never forget the way she held me in her arms. I was weaker than ever in my life. She was so caring, so kind to me, and still, she broke my heart. But she broke it so gently that it didn't anger me. It only hurt. It hurt more than any other hit I have ever received. Such a wonderful pain.

There are times when my thoughts wander off to her sweet, full lips against my own. Then I whisper her name; it fits so perfectly on my tongue, I just love to hear that melodic sound. When I embraced her, her soft, milk-like skin was so hot it burnt me. Her hand in mine, they fit so flawlessly into each other. We would have been perfect for each other. I know it.

There are times, when I wake up, sweating heavily and I'm painfully aroused. It's because I dream of her. I dream of her kissing me, conquering me, loving me. I gave her my first kiss, and I wanted to give her my innocence too. But that wouldn't happen, only in my dreams, for she is another man's. My old mentor… somehow I can't hate him. He was older than me when he met her; I was only thirteen. I had no chance.

I have Videl now. We've been going out for five months now. But… I'll never be able to kiss her like I kissed _her_ that day. I'll never be able to hold her like I held _her_. She'll never mean as much to me as _she_ does. I'll never love her the way I love _her_. I'll never love her with such passion and affection. I simply can't.

Yes… I still love her. And if anyone asks, I won't deny it. Why would I deny the most beautiful pain I have ever experienced? But no one asks. No one ever asked how I felt, only her. She was there for me always. We used to talk through nights. I miss those nights.

I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do; I got tired of pretending I love Videl. Not like she would love me… I know she's cheating on me. I don't care; it can't affect me. We don't admit it, but we only keep up our relationship to hide our true feelings from the others, fearing they're sinful. Sinful… is it sinful to love someone? I think it's not. Hey, world, can you hear me? I love _her_!

I just wish… I wish if I could kiss her again. I would make it perfect. _Perfect… like her…_


	2. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia. The lyrics came from the following songs:****  
Nightwish – Wish I had an angel****  
Meat Loaf – I'd do anything for love, but I won't do that****  
At Vance – Lost in your love**

**A/N: I think this is okay; it's not so special. Please, read and review. You know, that little purple button.**

_**Perfection**_

I had collected all the seven balls, and thankfully no one noticed I had them. I had only one wish, and I hoped it'd be granted. If it wouldn't, then I would've been doomed with that emptiness forever.

"I wish if Millenia would forget everything else for one night and she'd love me only." I heard myself say. I was not as selfish to separate her completely from her family. I just wanted one night to fulfill my yearning.

_"I wish I had an angel_ _  
For one moment of love__  
I wish I had your angel__  
Tonight"_

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said. "What is your second wish?"

"I have no other wishes. Thank you." I said hastily then the dragon disappeared. I found myself in a dark place, with an oh so familiar slender frame in front of me. She turned around and looked in my eyes with her emerald ones. She was more beautiful than any woman I've seen. My soul shuddered at her gaze. It felt as if she could see into my mind, she could see my dreams and imaginings about her. I wondered what would she say if she really did saw them. Those sinful dreams of her screaming my name… the simple thought that they would be coming true made me eager…

"Gohan…" She whispered. Her voice made me tremble with hidden desire and I uncertainly walked over to her. I wondered whether she knew what kind of effect she had on me or not. She trailed her hands up my chest as she kept her gaze locked to mine. She licked her lips sensually. "Come on, don't hesitate. Continue from where you stopped last time…" I was shocked she remembered that day. I thought she'd want to forget it. I thought she'd want to forget ever meeting me.

I slowly circled my arms around her waist, a thing I replayed in my mind so many times. Only this time, she put her arms around my neck too. I stared at her full, inviting lips; I still remembered how sweetly they tasted. I bent down and kissed her gently, my mind giving over to the thrill. Then she parted my lips with her tongue and slid it inside my mouth. It was an extremely breathtaking experience, it silenced all my senses, and I backed her against the wall of the dark room. I heard her moan with pleasure; it made me even more aroused. I massaged her inner thigh and she groaned into the kiss burying her fingers in my hair. She was dominating our kiss, but I didn't mind, I let her do what she wanted. We eventually had to break apart for breath, and I saw her smirking at me.

"_And some night you're breathing fire__  
And some night you're carved in ice__  
Some night you're like nothing__  
I've ever seen before or will again"_

"Gohan…" She started. The way she said my name was simply intoxicating. "You haven't said anything yet… I want to hear your voice… say my name…" She said, her long fingers trailing on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Millenia…" I said on a hoarse voice, the amount of lust in my tone surprised me. She covered my mouth with her own as she kissed me violently. She was fiery, she was biting my lips, all the time moaning and saying my name over and over again. She took off my shirt and I gasped into the kiss as her bare arms contacted my exposed chest. She pulled away and looked down at me, licking her lips like a hungry carnivore.

"I see, my little nephew, all those exercises weren't for nothing." She said. As soon as the word nephew escaped her mouth I knew it was wrong. Yes, I loved her; yes, I wanted her. Oh, I wanted her more than anything else. But what about her? I knew she didn't really want me, and I couldn't bring myself to continue.

I took my shirt from her, and put it back on. She looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" She asked, touching my arm gently. Always so tender and caring. I winced slightly, as the painful throbbing in my lower regions toughened.

"I love you too much to do it. I can't." I stated determinedly. I was not going to give her nightmares because of my lust. I'm not selfish.

She smiled sadly, and nodded. She walked in front of me, and cupped my face in her hands, making me look at her.

"I clearly remember that day in the forest. No one has ever kissed me with that gentleness. Keep that in mind." I stared at her sincere face, and smiled sadly. "You're a precious treasure of mine Gohan. I don't want to lose my nephew." Her eyes shone with tears, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was making her, the perfection cry.

I held her in my arms, embracing her like she embraced me that day. She stroked my hair soothingly, and it made all my fears and worries disappear, like it always did.

"_Times may change… as they say__  
But my love for you is far beyond their range"_

"Millenia… I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Gohan." I knew she didn't mean it and she only said that because of the wish, but still, my spirits rose at that sentence. "Promise me you'll always be my nephew."

"I promise." She let me go and looked in my eyes.

"Good. I'll go now." She said, kissing me on the lips. It only lasted for a second but it was perfect. No wonder, it was her who kissed.

She disappeared, and I woke up, only to be greeted by green grass. I was outside our house. I touched my lips; yes, they were swollen because of all her biting.

I remembered everything clearly. I remembered her words and my promise to her. Then suddenly a strange feeling came over me. I felt… perfect. And it was because of _her_.


	3. Dreams and tears

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia and Aira.**

**A/N: Sequel to Perfection! This one is rated M coz it's slightly graphical. Millenia seems a bit out of her mind in this chapter, thinking all that dirty stuff. But imagine her state!**

**Um, it has a kind of incest. Be warned!**

_**Dreams and tears**_

_**Love and lust**_

_I saw them… Piccolo… our daughter… they were dead. His heart was torn out, and Aira's face held a lost, cold look. No one came to help me. But… I didn't feel sadness or sorrow. I was completely uncaring._

_I stood there out in the desert, staring at their bodies, when he landed several feet away from me. I backed away quickly, almost tripping, until my back hit the hard rock. His eyes were not that warm dark, but they were chilly and they held a look that made my soul sink to my feet. He shot ki chains at me, and as I was standing rooted to the ground, I was soon held to the rock. I tried to break free, but nothing. Suddenly, he fazed in front of me, and stared into my eyes with his cold ones. Then a smirk appeared on his face and it grew into a sadistic grin. I knew what he had in store for me._

"_Please… no…" I whimpered as his hand caressed my face, while his other rested at the side of my head. He stroked my hair, and trailed his finger down my collarbone. I whined again, begging for him to stop. He just leaned in, and whispered in my ear._

"_You…" He started then he breathed in my ear, making me shiver. "Are mine." He brought down his hand and massaged my breast. I shut my eyes tightly, as hot tears threatened to fall, and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. He chuckled, and trailed his hand down to my thigh. He stroked it, giving my body a whole new mixture of sensations and emotions. I couldn't hold myself back, and moaned from delight._

"_Good girl…" He whispered, leaning in, and kissing my neck, biting it lightly. Then he found that place, my most sensitive place in the crook of my neck. Not even my love knew where that place was, and he found it. He trailed his expert tongue there, and I couldn't help but groan at the burning warmth of his lips. I suddenly felt cold and incomplete. I needed him more than anything else._

"_Ah, yes… I am yours…" I whimpered, my mind completely blank from lust. He pulled away, and smirked at me. He finally let me go of the ki chains, and ripped down my clothes. I managed to take off his shirt, and I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. The sensation of our chests pressed together made me moan again. He was constantly biting my lips, resting his hands on my backside. Then he moved one of his hands to the front and took off his belt. He backed me into the rock again, and I coiled my legs around his hips. I screamed out his name loudly as he entered me._

"_Gohaaaaaan!" I screeched, pulling him closer to me. Him, being in me hurt like hell, reminding me how it felt to be raped. I've long forgotten that kind of pain, for it only happened once in my life. But still, it felt oddly good. Then I woke up._

I've been having these strange dreams ever since he wished me to love him for one night. Yes, I remember that night with my nephew. Why do I have these dreams? What if they come true? The death of my family… I know that Gohan isn't the murderer. He's just there to finally get me.

I feel sorry for Gohan. He's such a handsome and smart man. Why did fate curse him with loving me? He doesn't deserve it. That Videl girl… it's so obvious she doesn't care about him. Well, not like it would matter to him. I wonder how the others didn't notice it. They're so blind.

I guess life hasn't treated me much better. I live with Piccolo. Yes, our life is beautiful… from the outside. We keep fighting every day, blaming each other for something stupid. But I still love him… I think… I don't know anymore. Well, yes, he loved me. Until Aira came, and I meant nothing to him anymore. His little princess captured his heart, and he can't see me now. Well, I guess he's more of a father type than lover type. Our child is his completely. They haven't been home since the day before yesterday. Piccolo told me they wouldn't be back till tomorrow midnight. I don't really mind. I'm kind of used to living alone now.

These feelings I have for Gohan since that night are obviously pure lust. Yes, I do lust after him. I won't tell him though. I don't want him to get submissive and give over to me. Perhaps I just lust after his gentleness, something I never really had. Vegeta raped me and left me for good. Well, only once. Piccolo and I just practically fucked, and then it was over. I could count on one of my hands how many times. I think I just want to feel that gentleness he could give me. I really want know how does a real lovemaking feel.

Still, the dreams I have show that I lust after his bad side too. The side he's hiding, but I know he has. Thinking of what could or would he do to me when we're alone makes me strangely excited.

The thought that he might still want me too makes me want him even more. I guess I'm sick. Lusting after my own nephew. I'm ashamed to admit it, but when I'm in the shower, I use to caress myself, imagining it's him. For a little time, it satisfied me… but now I need him truly. I feel all dirty and sinful… but somehow the forbidden pleasure is always sweeter, isn't it?

I heard knocking from the front door. Who on Earth could it be? I opened the door, only to see the very person I've been thinking about.

"Hi, Millenia. Mind if I come in?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Gohan…" I whispered softly, and let him in. My mind was all blurry, what should I do?

"I wondered… didn't you have strange dreams recently?" He asked suddenly. I jumped at that question. How did he know?

"Yes, I did…" I answered, my voice barely above a whisper. Images of the event were spinning in my mind, making my hand tremble. 'I want you…'

"I know you did… I've heard you scream my name last night." He heard me? Was he spying on me?

He turned to look at me, and looked me all over. It became a habit of his, since that day in the forest, but he only dared to do it when we were alone. "Millenia… tell me, have your feelings for me changed?" He asked, walking in front of me. I shut my eyes, blocking the way of my tears. 'I can't lie to you. Damn it all, I can't lie.'

"They did, Gohan… but not to what you're hoping. I still don't love you that way…" I said. 'Don't ask any further, please!'

"Then how did they change?" He asked softly. I knew he feared that I might hate him because of that wish. I didn't know if he noticed too, but his voice was really scared.

"Why does it matter to you this much how I feel about you? Why? Why do you love me? Don't… please… don't…" I turned away, suppressing my sobs.

"You hate me, right? You hate me for that wish, you just don't want to break my heart by telling me." He again, walked in front of me, stroking my hair softly. "I'm so…" He started, but I interrupted his sentence, by placing my forefinger on his lips. I didn't want hear him say sorry. I couldn't bear it when he treated me like a goddess. I was truly not perfect.

"What I feel for you right now is…" I took a deep breath, and averted my eyes, frightened by my own sinful words to him. "…pure, sexual lust. I guess I'm just desperate, considering I have been alone in my bed since Aira was born." I tried to explain, and convince myself as well, not meeting his eyes. "But perhaps I just yearn for the gentleness you could give me… I don't really know." I finished with a sigh. 'I do know. I simply want you inside me, cause I'm going to rot if you don't screw me right now.'

"Millenia…" He breathed. I knew my words surprised him, and I knew what he was going to ask. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to become submissive. I don't want to use you, Gohan." He put his finger under my chin, and lifted my head up to look at his smiling face. 'Wash that smile off, please! It makes me go insane. And your scent… so luxurious… I wonder if you know how you smell… all your acts, and everything about you is an aphrodisiac for me, Gohan…'

"Millenia… I'll let you use me, okay? As a payback for my wish." He added bending down slightly. 'I'm going to bite your sweet lips into a bloody swollen pulp…'

"Do you know what you're doing? If I start this… I'm afraid there's no way back…" He just stared in my eyes for a few minutes. 'Yes, there's no way back. I'll suck you drier than a desert.'

"Millenia… you're making my dream come true…" He whispered. "I gave you my first kiss. I wanted to give you my innocence too. Seems like I will." He smiled gratefully, and I couldn't help, but feel strangely special. I hesitated, but gave over to the lust and kissed him. We slowly walked over to my bed, enjoying the other's warmth and taste.

The next morning when I woke up, I found him sleeping next to me. I sat up, and a sudden feeling of guilt coursed through me. I took his innocence. 'How could I? What am I?'

He woke up, and I embraced him instantly. I felt the tears burn my eyes as I held on to him.

"Millenia… what's wrong?" He asked confusedly.

"I'm so sorry…" I muttered out. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"Millenia, are you worried about taking my innocence?" He asked, still chuckling. I nodded, not knowing what is so funny. "I told you I wanted to give it to you." He said sternly. I looked at his smiling face and I sighed.

"Doesn't it matter to you that I don't love you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm glad that it actually happened. Nothing else matters right now." I smiled and bent down to kiss him. "I'd better go home. Mom must wonder where I was." He said, sitting up, pulling me with him. He kissed me gently then he dressed up. He gave me one good-bye kiss then walked to the door. He then turned back to me with a challenging smirk.

"Hey, Millenia. Whenever you feel lonely… you know where to find me." He said winking then flew out. 'Was that an offer? Well if it was, I'd definitely keep it in mind.'

It wasn't a bad offer anyways. I was quite content with it. We'd have our desires satisfied, and nothing more. My feeling of guilt was soon replaced by his smiling, happy face. I haven't seen him that happy in months. I was glad that I could make him cheerful that easily.


	4. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia and Aira.**

**A/N: On with the story! I have nothing else to say. There'll be one more then it's really the end. Oh, rated M for the slight graphic stuff.**

_**Crazy**_

"Hi, it's me!" Goku heard as he picked up the phone.

"Who's me?" He joked, knowing all too well whom that melodious voice belonged to.

"Millenia of course!" The other end laughed. "Could I speak to Gohan please?"

"Sure thing, M!" Her cousin said, then he went to get his elder son.

"Hello?" He said, his tone sounding tired from all the studying.

"How are you, Gohan?" Gohan's heart skipped a beat as he heard that voice.

"Millenia! I'm fine thanks, and you?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm okay, I guess… is it okay for you to come over?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. Bye."

"Bye." She said then both ends hung up. Gohan didn't hesitate; he opened the door and was gone already.

He touched down in front of the small house his aunt and her family lived in. He walked to the front door, only to find it open. He knocked anyways then walked in.

"Millenia, are you in there?" He asked, growing worried at the silence that greeted him. Millenia has called him there three times before, and when he arrived she practically tackled him with her greeting-kiss. He figured this time she didn't call him there because she was "lonely", as she used put it.

"Yeah, I'm in the living-room." She answered. He went in and saw her putting away some things. He walked behind her then she straightened and looked at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked with concern as he saw the giant red mark on her beautiful face. He trailed his finger across it gently, his heart fluttering with anger. Anyone who did this to her was going to pay.

"Piccolo found out about us. He once heard us when we were together. He wasn't really mad, but I still got a slap for not telling him. When I said that I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he told me he didn't love me anymore, and wanted to leave. I told him that he should take Aira, for she's his daughter. He looked extremely happy at that." She smiled, not really sad about losing her family that she didn't belong to.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said, embracing her tenderly. He did feel a little sorry for her, but all his mind was screaming at him was that she was finally free for him to visit any time.

"Don't be… I didn't love Piccolo anymore either. He grew colder and colder every day. He still loves Aira though. He's a good father." She smiled.

"Yeah…" His heart almost jumped out of his chest. If she did not love him anymore, her heart was free too.

"So, do you want some tea? I've just made it." She offered kindly, rushing into the kitchen. Gohan followed and sat down, wondering how could Piccolo leave this woman. He guessed once he got her, he grew tired of her – something he didn't think he'd be able to do. He simply couldn't get enough of her sight, her scent, her touch, her voice, her everything.

"Thanks." He smiled as she set down the tray with the teacups. He took his, and drank.

"So, what's up with Videl?" Millenia asked, sipping her tea. Gohan shrugged indifferently; what would be up with Videl?

"She eventually kicked me out, and married that other guy. I don't really care. Mom was all upset that she left me, and of course I was the one to blame. Dad didn't give a damn about it, and Goten was just Goten, bugging the hell out of me." He sighed, as he stared out the window. It was already dark out there.

"Life's cruel, huh?" Millenia asked. "You deserve better."

"Better, yeah…" He snorted then looked at her. "So, how are your dreams?" He asked only to see her grinning.

"Last time I had a dream like that, I didn't wake up at screaming your name out…" She said, replaying the scene in her mind.

"Then you practically saw us as we…" He trailed off, blushing a bit.

"Yeah." She grinned even more. "You were pretty rough, you know." She mused.

"I'd never hurt you." Gohan whispered. "In dreams, perhaps, but in life I couldn't."

"You know, Gohan… I know you do have that side of you." Millenia put her hand on his, and he quickly pulled away.

"I'd never hurt you, Millenia. I swear…" He stared at the table with a strange expression.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" She got up, and sat in his lap, stroking his black hair soothingly.

"I have these dreams when I hurt you… when I cause you pain. I'm so sorry… I can't do anything about them. They just haunt me, and I don't want to admit it, but…but…" He couldn't continue, he only embraced the woman in his lap, and shut his eyes to keep tears from falling.

"You have dreams when you cause me pain too. You have an odd feeling of delight when you know it hurts me, don't you?" She asked. She felt him nod then a sob escaped his mouth. "Now, I know you wouldn't hurt me. But… don't I feel pleasure too when _you_ harm me?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… I… I guess you do…" He stuttered, tightening his grip on her waist. "But still…"

"Listen here, Gohan. Don't be ashamed because of this. Everyone has a bit darker side." She assured. Images of her against that rock crossed her mind suddenly, making her shudder with a weird excitement.

"You don't understand! After I wake up from a dream like that, I hate myself. I hate myself for hurting the only one I've ever loved this way. I don't want this darker side…" He finished in a whisper.

Millenia knew that when Gohan hated, he hated with a passion. And hating himself that intently wouldn't be healthy for him. Who knows what he would do to himself out of pure hatred? She didn't dare to imagine.

"If you dare hate my nephew again, I'll personally kill you. Baka. It's only dream. And if you want to know, everyone has dreams like these, not just you." She scolded him playfully, trying to ease the heavy air lingering around.

"But it's you we're speaking of… you're…" Millenia put a finger on his mouth to silence him. Tears shone in her eyes, making Gohan feel guilty for making her cry again.

"Please, Gohan, don't say I'm perfect. I'm not. If I'd be perfect, I should've realized this years ago…" She whispered. She took away her finger and kissed him softly, tenderly, slowly. Perfectly. The way she – as she has noticed – could only kiss him.

She pulled away and stared into the mesmerized eyes of the young man, and smiled, giving over to the joy of realization.

"I'm in love with you too, Gohan." He gasped, and grasped her shoulders gently. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Say that again, Millenia…" He whispered, his heart thumping at an unbelievably rapid pace.

"I love you, Gohan." She said, and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too, Millenia, I love you too!" He yelled. He stood up, carrying her with him, and he flew outside. He stopped above the city and hovered there for a moment when:

"Hey world can you hear me? She loves me too!" He then spun around a few times, both of them laughing happily.

"Gohan, you're crazy!" Millenia squealed, as he was spinning. She was mentally slapping herself. How could she not notice how she felt? It was totally obvious that she loved him.

"Oh, yes I am!" He yelled again, stopping. He then smiled at her. "I'm officially your crazy lover now, Millenia." He said softly.

"And I'm head-over-heels in love with you, Son Gohan." Millenia answered. Gohan grinned, and bent down to kiss her. He then stopped, and lowered them to the ground. He put her down on her feet, embraced her then finally kissed her. Millenia melted into his strong arms, as his razor-like tongue was slowly dancing with hers, when all of a sudden:

"GOHAN! MILLENIA! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Chichi yelled completely out of the blue.

"Stay out of it, mom, okay?" Gohan muttered into the kiss, pushing Chichi away, who was too stunned to do anything. He then pulled away for air and grinned at Millenia. "I have some business to attend to."

"So that's it! I'm only some business to you?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"Why, of course not, dear." He said. Millenia just laughed, and shook her head.

"Let's explain it to your mother, okay?" She smiled. Gohan suddenly became deadly serious.

"She wouldn't understand. She still believes I should beg Videl to come back to me." He said.

"Oh, okay. I guess you're taking me home then…" She smirked invitingly.

"Yeah, but only if I could stay an hour or two." He smirked equally to her.

"I think I can allow much more than an hour or two…" She licked her lips then she growled hungrily. Her eyes had that predatory look, and her soon-to-be-prey quirked an eyebrow.

"My, you're really eager aren't you?" Gohan shook his head, and picked her up. "I'm sure you'll get what you want, my carnivore…" He whispered, his tone full of desire.

"You were a really bad boy back there with your mother, you know…" She said, playing with a strand of his hair.

"You said yourself that everyone has a darker side…" He smirked down at her, and Millenia couldn't help, but gasp at the gaze he gave her. It seemed as if he was undressing her with his eyes. He touched down in front of her house, and kicked the door open. He walked into her room, put her on the bed, and he lied on top of her. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Tonight the prey will be the one to hunt… because you…" He stopped, and Millenia knew that he was smirking. "Are mine…" He then started kissing and biting her in the crook of her neck, at that very place.

"Ah, you're crazy!" She screamed. She tangled one hand in his hair, while the other was scratching his back.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet…" He growled, trailing small kisses up to her lips then he gave her one, earth-shattering kiss. "Hmmm… sorry, but I just have to be sure…" He sat up on his feet and without any further words tore her red tank top and black mini-skirt into pieces. He smirked at her; she was only wearing her red spaghetti-strap panties. "Thought so… you weren't wearing a bra."

"Well, don't leave your work unfinished, okay?" Millenia answered, rolling her eyes impatiently. Gohan didn't answer, he just undid the knots on her panties.

"I think you look the most beautiful this way." He said, admiring his work.

"Thank you, dear. Now it's my turn." She said, and took off his maroon T-shirt. She unfastened his belt and he helped her to take off his pants. They kicked down their shoes and socks.

"You always surprise me with your size…" Millenia mused, after taking off Gohan's underwear, and throwing it to the other clothes.

"Well, it's you who make it this big." He protested, blushing a bit at her comment.

"Is it normal? I mean it's… extreme!" She said, lying back on the bed. Gohan took his place on top of her, and a smirk crept on his face again. He started kissing her collarbone, going lower and lower with each little kiss. Millenia was squirming about under him impatiently, digging her nails into his back. She then grabbed the sheets under them and yelped out as he was biting her breast gently. He ran his tongue around her nipple and slightly licked the top of it then went back to biting her breast.

"Oh my God, don't do this to me…" She whined. Even though she loved what he could do with his tongue, she wasn't in a teasing mood. Gohan smirked, and took her nipple into his mouth nibbling on it. He earned an earful of Millenia's delighted scream, and she pushed at his shoulders. He looked up only to be half-choked by her hungry kiss. When they parted, both were panting heavily.

"Stop teasing, Gohan. I want you too much right now." Millenia said, her painful desire evident on her face. The young man nodded, silently agreeing and gently entered her. "Ah… finally…" She moaned, circling her arms around his neck. She winced a bit, as he started moving inside her. The feeling was intoxicating, and Millenia wanted it to be even better. She arched her hips, pushing herself opposite to his move, and they both moaned loudly at the deepened contact. "Dear God!" She screeched as he fastened his pace. She was moaning his name getting louder with each of his moves then suddenly she screamed out. She was panting as he stopped, knowing she was over the edge. He moved to pull out, but she held him closer.

"Finish your hunt." She said on a completely different voice. It shuddered Gohan's very soul. He nodded, and continued his attack on her body. He felt her move oppositely to him, giving him her full depth. He started to feel light headed and he lost all his senses at the wonderful bliss. He yelled out his lover's name and with a final move he caught on with her in the Eden. He collapsed on her, panting and muttering her name.

"Aren't you afraid of…" He was silenced with a kiss. She had never let him to come whilst inside of her, in fear of getting pregnant again.

"I love you…" Millenia whispered.

"I love you too…" Gohan prodded himself on his elbows, and set his forehead on hers. He stared into her passion-filled emerald eyes. He found a spark of fear in them and he frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked with concern.

"Is it good with me?" Millenia asked quietly. She really wanted to give him everything she could to make him content and pleased. She wasn't sure if she did it right when she told him to stop teasing. If it was what he wanted, she should've let him do it. She sighed; she was selfish again.

"No one could give me as much pleasure as you." He trailed a finger along her jaw line and kissed her swollen lips. "You're my perfection, you know that."

"Gohan, I'm far from perfection. If I'm perfect then what are you?" She asked, stroking his neck softly. His heart trembled at that question.

"You're my perfection and I'm yours. Deal?" He asked, smiling. Millenia nodded with a sigh.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She asked.

"But you love me this way." He shrugged. She chuckled and rubbed his nose with hers.

"That's true…" She smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see that I love you… it's so clear and plain now."

"I'm glad you actually admitted it." He sighed.

"Gohan… I'm sorry for breaking your heart that day." Millenia said, regretting ever saying that she felt other way for this man.

"Don't worry, your love has glued the pieces together." He said smiling down at her reassuringly. She smiled back, and leant up to kiss her crazy perfection.


	5. No matter what

**Disclaimer: I only own Aira and Millenia.**

**A/N: The ending chapter of My Secret! Uh-oh! No more of sweet GohanXMillenia! Aww, this couple is just sooo cute:D Check out my forums, will ya? Well, this is a not-so-happy ending. Don't worry, no death.**

**Are you interested in Collection? It has only 3 chapters, and is very strange.**

_**No matter what**_

Millenia and Gohan looked at each other with slight unease. Millenia has finally confessed her feelings to him, and they prepared their souls for what would happen when they broke the news to the others. They sighed, and Gohan took her hand in his. They flew over to the Son house, only to be greeted by a high-pitched yell from Chichi.

"Gohan!" She screamed. "You're back! Millenia…" Her voice was low and she didn't even bother to try to hide her hatred and despise. The Spirit Fighter's heart sank at the look she received. This conversation won't go smoothly, she was sure.

The pair touched down on the ground, not so sure about anything anymore. Goku came running out to greet his son, but came to halt as his eyes traveled to the lovers' entwined hands. His face darkened as he remembered what Chichi told him.

"Gohan, your mother told me you kissed my cousin. Is that true?" Millenia almost gasped at his tone of voice. Her cousin was not asking, but he was… accusing them. Like they've committed a crime.

"It is." Gohan nodded. He didn't know what would his father say to their relationship, but he hoped that he'd accept.

"Was that all you two did?" He asked with an unknown emotion lacing his voice. Gohan recognized it as disgust. He inwardly broke in half, but he told the truth anyways.

"No." He answered boldly. He was not going to lie about his love. That wasout ofthe question.

"What! You stole my baby's innocence! You're a sick woman!" Chichi yelled, and out of blind rage aimed to slap Millenia, only to hit her beloved son instead, who – to protect his lover – fazed in front of her.

"Gohan…" Millenia whispered. She was going to take the slap without any effort to defend herself, and Gohan knew this. He knew that she still didn't forgive herself completely for that night.

"I gave it to her by my own will. So that slap was meant for me." He said walking back to his place on her side, taking her hand again, showing that he was not going to leave her.

"Shameful… incest in my family. I've never thought my son would sink this deep." Goku shook his head. Gohan knew he was going to bring that up.

"She's only your cousin. We're not bound that closely." He reasoned. But his sentence did not reach the anger-deafened ears of his father.

"Fucking with your own aunt. Have you gone mad, Gohan?" His father asked, looking at Millenia with venom. She looked away as she started to believe, that indeed, this was wrong. Gohan was her nephew… how could she…?

"We did not fuck! We made love!" He snapped, clenching his fist. Millenia squeezed his hand. She knew he was more than fuming.

Gohan was burning with rage and resentment for his father for accusing him of such disgusting deed. How could he be so blind? Didn't he see how they felt for each other? Why was he against their love? Why?

For his mother, he saw no hope. She decided it was wrong and she wouldn't change her mind. She was just like that.

"Gohan…" Millenia whispered. Her soft voice calmed his anger somewhat.

"I love her." He continued, swallowing. His sentence made all of his lover's doubts disappear, Millenia smiled lovingly up at him, knowing they weren't wrong.

"How cute, you love her. But she's still a sinful woman. You're her third bed-partner." Chichi spat. Millenia's emerald eyes flashed darkly with anger, as the ground started to shake a bit. Her hair was flashing black every now and then.

"He. Is. Not. My. Bed-partner. I'm in love with your son, whether you like it or not." She said heatedly. "We belong together, no matter what you say!"

"What is with your family?" Goku asked suddenly. Millenia calmed down, and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Piccolo left me because he didn't love me anymore. He took Aira too." She answered softly.

"See, Gohan! She's not even sad about losing her daughter." Chichi taunted.

"Aira never was my daughter. Chi, didn't you notice too how she was always hanging on her father? She didn't even call me her mother anymore…" She stopped at that, as she felt Gohan tense with surprise. "I was not the part of that family. I somehow always felt that you were my family. Losing you now hurts more than I've thought it would. I thought… I thought that you'd understand… and accept us." She closed her eyes to stop her tears. No, she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong.

"What have we done wrong, tell me?" Gohan asked. "Is it a sin to love someone? Do you really think we're wrong for loving each other?" Chichi looked away from the pleading eyes of her son.

"You two are simply sick. There're five years between you and her!" She stated.

Millenia's eyes snapped open. This was it, she had to stand up for her lover, and she would do it no matter what!

"You know what? I'm not willing to lose Gohan for you. He means more to me than anything else could, for he accepted me the way I am, and he didn't look for my mistakes. And what if I'm older than him? We don't care about ages, only our feelings matter. No one has treated me the way he does! I love him, he loves me, and this is the end of our fight." She stared into her cousin's eyes with unnerving confidence as if challenging him to say something. Chichi shot her a nasty look then walked back into the house, shutting the door loudly.

"I'm still your son, father." Gohan whispered. "But if you can't accept how we feel, I'm afraid you've lost my trust. I thought that at least you would understand. You always understood me. I don't see why can't you accept us. It's not like I'm gay or something. Millenia's only a far relative. Our children will be completely healthy, no doubt. I can't see your reason." He shook his head. He looked at Millenia, and smiled bitterly. "Let's go, love."

Millenia nodded, as they turned around, and hovered into the air. They flew home, the wind blowing in their faces. Millenia's tears fell freely. She's really lost her family this time. She felt empty and torn. The way they looked at her stabbed her heart, their words were like venom. Did they really think they were wrong? How could love be wrong? She couldn't see. She couldn't see their reasons. Why? Why couldn't her life be perfect? Why must there be pain and fights? She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to lose her family... again. Not counting Piccolo and Aira, for she never belonged there. She's lost her family once, when Vegeta took her away from them, and now that she'd found another, they abandoned her because she was in love.

But she still had Gohan, and she was thankful for that. If he was with her, she was happy, no matter what.

**PS.:** Which one did you like better? GohanXMillenia or PiccoloXMillenia? Or VegetaXMillenia? (I doubt that.)


	6. All that he wants

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia, Miriam, and well, that little someone! And DO NOT steal the language Veermo, for I own that too. And Itaoo is mine too. Yep. So I don't own DBZ or anything connected with it.**

**A/N: Sixth chapter! I dunno how much will there be, but stay tuned, guys! Angst, and finishing thoughts at the end – this is the fic.**

_**All that he wants**_

Millenia was putting away the dishes she just finished washing up. Her body went rigid as a wave of emptiness washed through her veins. She dropped the plates she was holding, as she crouched down, holding her stomach. She felt her energy vanish abruptly, and she knew it all too well what happened.

"Gohan…" She managed to choke out, before falling on the floor. Her husband rushed to her side as he felt her sudden weakening. His heart sank to his feet, as he saw her lying on the floor breathing slowly and lengthily. Her eyes were only half opened, her hair almost covering her face.

"Millenia? What's wrong?" He asked, scooping her into his arms. He looked down at her, and supported her head. She tried to move her hand up to his face, but it fell back almost instantly after she lifted it up.

"Gohan, I'm pregnant again. I think it's a boy, I'm not sure completely. But…" She stopped, closing her eyes, taking a deep, ragged breath.

"But?" He asked, his voice choking on emotion. Happiness and concern were battling for dominance inside his heart.

"Pray that it's not a boy…" She whispered, before she lost her consciousness. His eyes widened, and he ran outside then took off towards the nearest hospital. Concern won, as Gohan remembered what Millenia told him about men on Itaoo. There were not many males in their community, for nearly all the mothers, who were pregnant with a boy, died during, or even before the delivery. Millenia, being the heir of the throne, was one of the few who were full-blooded Spirit Fighters. The thought that she had a really weak immune system gave his spine chills. It must not be a boy. It must not, for Millenia just has to live.

He touched down, not caring about stares, and he rushed into the building. He looked for a nurse, and when he found one, he ran up to her.

"Help…" He muttered out. He couldn't say anything else. The nurse examined the Spirit Fighter, felt her pulse, and her eyes widened.

"Her pulse is extremely weak!" Gohan's heart skipped a beat, and he forgot to breathe for a few moments. She was dieing in his arms. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Then help, God damn it!" He yelled. He didn't realize just how much fear did his voice betray. The nurse nodded then screamed for a stretcher.

Gohan just stood there, waiting for the stretcher. His heart pounding at a rapid pace, he tried to ease his nausea with deep breaths. Millenia was on the verge of dieing, and he was standing, waiting.

They finally arrived with the stretcher, and took her away. She was taken to the intensive care unit, and he was led to sit on a white plastic bench: a prison for him. He couldn't do anything that would help her, but just sit there, and pray. So he took a deep breath, lowered himself on his right knee, and he put his right hand on his heart, while the other was resting on his left knee. In this position, he closed his eyes, hung his head and started to pray in Veermo. A prayer that Millenia had taught him.

"Makae Venus, dumo zue quer, zuen seret hel ef wern miloke. Wer reah zue tae zu ka; wer reah zue atemo. Zeh imad jou wer ya neamo sa tehkra zue quer, tea ka mulen ya wer. Don."

(Dear Venus, ruling us all, our spirits rise at your brightness. You make us what we are; you make us breathe. I pray for you to protect and help us all, who are devoted to you. Amen.)

He stood up, tears glinting in his eyes, as he recalled the hours when she'd teach him. Her lessons were full of love, happiness and playful teasing. Just like the woman herself. He clenched his fists. He wouldn't let her die.

"Zeh wikou." He whispered. "De zehn xahae." He sat back on the chair and waited. (I swear. On my life.)

Hours later, a nurse walked up to him with a serious, worn expression. She looked into his eyes, and he found himself all too calm as he breathed one question:

"She's dead, isn't she?" The nurse sighed, and shook her head.

"She's still alive. I don't know how, but she's breathing, and… alive. I can't say that she's okay though. She's weak, her physical state is highly instable, but the embryo is completely healthy. I don't know how is this all possible… but it is. I assume you'd like to see her, Mr…" The nurse searched for his name, but realized he didn't give one.

"I'm… I'm Son Gohan." He stuttered. "She's my wife." He added. Millenia was alive, their child was healthy, but there still was the lurking danger, that Millenia could get weaker and weaker by the passing months of pregnancy.

The nurse led him to the room where his wife was. He went in, and she left them alone. He sat down next to her bed and just stared at her, in fear of waking her if he touched her. She stirred, and moaned a bit. She opened her eyes halfway, and peeked at Gohan.

"Gohan…" She whispered. He just nodded. "I'm thirsty…"

He smiled half-heartedly then he stood up and brought her a glass of water.

"Dakara…" She smiled after she drank it. (Thank you…) "The doctor said… that he doesn't know yet when will he let me out. It's possible that I must stay in until our son is born. That is, if I won't die till then." She added, looking away. Gohan's heart pounded in his throat, making his hearing dull. His tears blurred his vision as he swallowed.

"You won't. I won't let you." He muttered out shakily. "Both of you will live."

Millenia nodded with a faked smile, not really believing all this. She had been told that her aunt, the mother of Goku, has died right after the delivery was over. That's why his father could take Goku so easily. Otherwise, Miriam wouldn't let her son to be sent away to destroy a planet.

But no. She will not end up like Miriam or many others. She was the heir of the throne, Princess Millenia. She had to live. Dieing was completely out of the question.

With her new determination, she smirked at Gohan.

"I will live." She stated, as if challenging the world and Death to decide otherwise. Gohan's lips widened into a smile, as he knew that Millenia was going to live on no matter what. "Like a cockroach!" She said, laughing. Gohan laughed too, happy that she was in such a good condition. She then sighed, closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

Gohan smiled at her sleeping form. How he loved watching her peaceful face. No sign of the worries and difficulties they both had to face. How happy he was when she said yes to his proposal three years ago. She was even more goddess-like in her white silk dress. No human woman could he compare her to, for she was an unearthly creature in many ways: her stunning beauty, her smile, and her love… and much more things that made her special. He sometimes mused how damned lucky he was that she finally chose him as her perfection. After all those sleepless nights without her, he wasn't alone anymore. She would care for him as a mother, tease him as a sister, understand him as a friend, and complete him as a lover. She was everything he needed, and she was with him. That's all he wanted. Her closeness.

He took her hand in his, and continued to watch his perfection with a protective gaze.


	7. That day

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything connected with it.**

**A/N: Oh yeah! The ending speech is something you should keep in mind! For it's still not the end!**

_**That day**_

Eight months passed since the discovery of Millenia's pregnancy, and things weren't going fine. The mother was still alive, but she was in a horrible condition. Her hair was ragged, and even though she ate more than ever, her frame was thinner than it was when she arrived to Earth. Her face was pale, her lips were dry, and her once beautiful bright eyes were dull. Gohan sat by her all day, and he wasn't looking fine either. Dark bags were under his eyes from sleepless nights, he was thin too from lack of proper eating, but his eyes sparkled with infinite hope.

He sat in a chair next to her bed, and held her cold hand, as she slept. A small knock came from the door then Goten entered the room. He was the only one, who helped Gohan in this crisis. He brought him food, and encouraged him whenever he was down.

Gohan nodded at his brother and he smiled back briefly. Goten handed the other a mug of coffee and a sandwich. The elder Son muttered a 'thanks', and he started to eat. Goten watched him with worry in his eyes. The younger man really didn't understand his mother. Goku eventually accepted the couple, and wanted to visit to help, but Chichi wouldn't let him. She would keep him busy with something all the time. Why was she so cruel? Why did she let her son suffer?

"Hi… Go… ten…" Millenia muttered out, waking up.

"Hello, Millenia." He whispered. Her sister-in-law yawned.

"I'm… thirsty." She said softly. Goten fetched her a glass of water, and after he poured it into her mouth, he slowly fed her a sandwich. She tried to smile in return, but only a twisted flinch came out. After finishing her small meal, as Goten helped her drink she spit out her tea as a rapid pain coursed through her abdomen.

"My… God…" She moaned in pain. "I'm…in labor!" She whimpered loudly.

"WHAT!" Gohan jumped up. "B-b-but… you still have one month!"

"Well… seems he… doesn't care… Gohan!" She whined as he felt her water just spill. "God damn it!" She yelled. Goten just arrived with the nurses. They took Millenia away, and Gohan followed. "Gohan…" She whimpered. "Gohan… I don't think… I'm going…" She yelped out, and she never finished her sentence. At the doors, she looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you in there." She stated then screamed out as another wave of pain washed through her.

Gohan stood in front of the now closed doors, stunned. She didn't want him in there? Why? Why didn't she want his support?

He sat down on the white plastic bench, next to his brother. He still stared at the doors with a blank face.

"I think… she doesn't want you to see her in case she dies…" Goten muttered out. Hearing this, Gohan couldn't take emotional pain anymore, and he broke down into a miserable weep. He cried, burying his ache-twisted face into his palms. He just couldn't take all this anymore. Seeing his wife in that horrifying condition, knowing that she could die at any time just made him lose all his coolness, and he just cried. He barely felt Goten hugging him as a weak comfort. Gohan felt lost and useless as he sat there weeping miserably on the shoulder of his younger brother.

"Gohan…" Came a soft whisper. The man looked up, only to see his father's face. "Where's she?" Goku asked. His son nodded towards the doors as an answer. The warrior sighed, and sat on the other side of Gohan. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but your mother…"

"I know. Goten told me." Gohan interrupted. "I'm glad you're here, dad."

"She will make it, there's no way Millenia could die. She just… has to live." Goku said calmly. In the inside, his heart was trembling with panic for his cousin.

"Yes. She has to." His elder son agreed, nodding. Just then a blood-chilling scream came from behind the doors, and Gohan's heart stopped beating for a moment. That pain he heard in the scream… and what followed afterwards…

"We'll lose her!" A nurse yelled. Gohan swallowed; his eyes were wide with horror, his breathing quick and ragged.

After excruciating hours that seemed an eternity, the doctor came out, wearing a disturbed frown. Gohan's heart was pounding in his throat, as he approached them.

"How is she?" Goku asked, his voice quivering with fear.

"Well… we… almost lost her, but she's alive. The baby is completely healthy… though he had a tail. We cut it off as you've requested us before." Gohan sighed in relief. Millenia was alive and their son was well. What else would he need? "It's a miracle she made it through. The father may go in."

Gohan rushed into the room, and his breath was caught in his throat as he was greeted by the beautiful smile of his wife, and her emerald eyes were sparkling with life and happiness again. She held a small bundle in her arms, and as Gohan walked over, he saw a small boy staring at him with beautiful bright green eyes.

"I think he's a little copy of you. Only his eyes are emerald. Like mine." Millenia smiled at her husband. "What do you think of the name Jiro?"

"Sure. Son Jiro is my son." He tickled his small face, and he reached up with his small hands and grabbed his finger firmly. He then pulled on him, and tried to chew his finger. Millenia laughed as small Jiro yawned and closed his sparkling eyes.

"You made it." Gohan whispered, staring into his wife's eyes. She nodded with a smile.

"Gohan… do you want a big family? Because… I don't think I'll make it next time. They had to revitalize me, you know." She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Millenia, you know I can't live without you. Even if I wanted a big family, I'm willing to give that up for you, for I don't want you to die." He answered, turning her head towards him to look into his eyes. They smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss.

The danger was over, and Millenia was one of the rare Spirit Fighters who survived the delivery of a boy. Even if by a second chance given by the doctors, she still was not ordinary. No wonder. She's the heir of the Royal Throne of Itaoo. She's the princess of all Spirit Fighters…


	8. The holy revengeful

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything connected with it.**

**A/N: Well, bad news, this chapter might be the last one. That is, if I don't write down the idea I've just got. Whaddayasay?**

**If you can, please check out my forums, okay? Thanks a bunch!**

_**The holy revengeful**_

_**Or Jiro, the embodied cuteness **_

Millenia watched happily as her son was chasing her husband. Gohan was a good and devoted father, but he did not keep Jiro only for himself, like Piccolo did with Aira.

She laughed as the small boy tackled his father to the ground.

"Still slow, hm?" She called out to Gohan. He just grinned happily at her then went back tickling his son. Five-year-old Jiro laughed and squealed merrily, trying to break free from his father's iron grip to no avail.

"Mommy! Help!" He yelled. Millenia didn't need anything else; she flew, and took away her son from the 'evil' Gohan.

"Not fair! You used help!" He pouted.

"Aw, poor thing!" Millenia smiled teasingly. "Sweetheart, let's teach him some new moves, okay?" She looked at her son, and Jiro winked back. Gohan made a scared face and jumped up. He shot off, only to be followed by the others.

He had to stop soon, for if he didn't, he would've crashed right into his wife. While Millenia kept him occupied by floating in front of him, Jiro attacked him from the behind, but Gohan was smarter than that, he ducked to the right. Of course, Millenia, being the fastest of the three, caught his wrists from behind.

"Uh-oh!" Gohan yelped, seeing the wicked grin on his son's face. He then winked at Jiro, who nodded. The boy flew towards them, but passed Gohan, and got behind his mother. He started tickling her without mercy, and Millenia released her husband from surprise, who then attacked her too.

"Traitor!" She squealed, struggling to break free from the evil males.

"Never trust anyone than yourself, mommy!" Jiro yelled with a grin. "Besides, who knows? If I'm not with you then it doesn't mean that I'm with him!" He added then he shot away with his speed inherited from his mother. His parents stared after him for several moments, speechless. Gohan then turned towards his wife with a smirk.

"Allies?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Allies. For now." Millenia answered with a smirk similar to his, as she shook his hand. Her face then turned into one full of horror. "Gohan, something's wrong with Jiro… I… I know it. I feel it." Gohan stared at her then tried to keep up with her incredible speed, as she shot off. If something had happened to her son… She ascended to Spirit Queen while flying, her anger and fear fired up her power to her limits.

As she landed where she felt her son's ki, her eyes widened, and she stepped back. A crowd of women held her son captivated, and several returned with her husband in ki chains. Many of them had black hair, just as much had blood red hair, and a few had purple hair. They all were clad in something that Millenia recognized as Spirit Fighter armor.

"Well, well…if it's not our runaway Princess…" She heard as a woman a bit younger than her stepped forward. "You're a Spirit Queen, eh, sister? Pity you have offspring. You could've been a Spirit Goddess. Hm… it's sheer luck you survived the delivery of your son. Well, sorry, your highness, you have to leave your family here now. Come, and take your _well-earned_ place!" She spat, as she ascended to Spirit Queen too. Millenia stepped back, knowing she could not raise her power any further for she had offspring. Her power could not be higher than Spirit Queen… it was not possible…

"Do not doubt my powers! My life is bound to this place, and I don't know you anymore! I pass the crown onto you; you can take the throne for all I care! You did not help me, and my cries and pleas found deaf ears in you! AND YOU DARED TO CALL YOURSELF MY SISTER!" Millenia was raging, as all the awful memories came back flooding into her mind. The ground was trembling and the sky darkened as lightning flashed around her aura. "You were one of the soldiers who caught me at my ship! You were the one who gave me over to that tyrant, that monster! YOU!" Tears welled up in her eyes, and her infinite anger pushed her powers onto a new limit, and so, with a blood chilling, painful scream, the impossible had happened. There floated a long, emerald-haired, grass-green-eyed Millenia, who had a glorious halo over her head. She surpassed the level of Spirit Queen, and became Spirit Goddess. Something that no one could accomplish until then…

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The other screamed. The crowd of women released small Jiro and Gohan then ran back to their ship. Neither did Gohan, nor did Jiro move. They just watched in awe, as Millenia lowered herself to the ground.

"That's why only a few could exceed Spirit Queen. That's why only a few could survive bearing a son. That's why only I could ascend to Spirit Goddess after having offspring. Nothing is impossible." Millenia said on a soft, heavenly voice. "Go home, Haka…"

"No way! I will not surrender to a spoiled brat, who forgot where she came from, who forgot the heroic past of her people! You are a shame of our nation! FIGHT ME, COWARD!" Haka yelled, as she charged at her elder sister. Millenia narrowed her eyes, and with a swift move, she ducked her attack.

"I am a Spirit Fighter, Haka. But I will not go back to Itaoo. You can be the Queen. I pass the crown onto you." Her sister attacked again, but Millenia caught both of her wrists. She stared into her eyes, and was quite shocked when she saw tears glinting in the azure eyes of her sister.

"I will not surrender. I fight till death." She muttered. Millenia shook her.

"Haka! I don't want to fight you!" The other just shook her head. "We're still sisters! My anger did not turn into hatred, and never will!"

"Let me go." She said quietly. Millenia released her, and they stood face-to-face. "Please, give me your hands, Millenia." She did as she was asked, and Haka held her hands for a few moments then she let go. "I just… I just wanted to hold your hands… for those are the hands that revenged Kirea."

"Our youngest sister… the one… Veto killed…" Millenia's tears started to fall too, as she remembered how she held that lifeless, fragile body in her arms.

"Blood of the murderer flooded by your sacred hands, holy revengeful." Haka whispered, stepping back a bit.

She then took off her gloves, put her right hand on her left shoulder, and her left hand on her right shoulder. She knelt down, sat on her feet, and she closed her eyes.

"Wer shilean sho mara quetarne sho Venus." With that said, she bowed. (You deserve as much respect as Venus.) After that, she stood up.

"Haka… why did you do that?" Millenia asked, her eyes wide in shock. This was how a low class citizen used to greet the greatest warriors.

"Because I mean it. You have revenged our sister, something all of us were too cowardly to do. I will leave now and take the throne by your will." She nodded then turned around with her head still bowed.

"I trust you with ruling our nation, Haka. You will be a grand Queen." Millenia smiled at the back of her sister then she sighed. Jiro ran over to her, and jumped into her arms. She held onto him like he was a last string of life then she lost all her power, and transformed back into her normal form. Gohan held her from behind protectively, and in the inside, he was almost blowing up with pride for his wife.

"Let's go home, okay?" He said; picking up Millenia bridal-stile then Jiro sat in his neck, holding onto his forehead. "Ready up there?" He asked.

"Yea, dad!" The small copy of him replied with a grin. Gohan took flight, and took his family home. When they arrived, the small boy jumped off his neck, letting him put down his wife. "Hey, dad!"

"Yea, Jiro?" He smiled at him.

"Will you always be together with mommy?" He asked, cocking his head to the side cutely. Gohan turned to look at Millenia with a frown.

"What do you say, love? Would you survive an eternity with me?" He asked.

"Emphasis on 'survive', dear!" Millenia answered, putting on an exasperated face. "I'm afraid you will have to do…" She sighed, a smile tugging at her lips. Gohan laughed, as he drew her in for a hug.

"Attack!" Jiro yelled, jumping at the back of his father. His parents laughed happily, as he clung to his father's neck from behind. Gohan reached back, and pulled small Jiro forward to look at him.

"I guess mommy and I will be together for forever and a day. What do you say?" He grinned at his son, who grinned back at him.

"I say that you're cute together, and that you are the bestest parents ever!" Jiro answered. Millenia smiled, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You and your father are my life, Jiro. I love you two more than anything." She said quietly, glancing up at the loving face Gohan gave her.

"I love you too, Millenia." He answered then grinned at his son. "And I love you too, little-one!"

"I wuw you two!" Jiro yelled merrily. His parents smiled at him then at each other. They were a happy family, and nothing could ruin their happiness, as long as they were together


End file.
